


The Prince Has Found A Princess

by AlexisChantelle



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Suicide Squad (2016), Suicide Squad (Comics)
Genre: Blow Job, Crime, F/M, Fighting, Fluff, Love, Mild Abuse, Oral Sex, Sex, Shower Sex, Smut, healthy relationship, idk how to tag, non healthy relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-08 05:13:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7744690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexisChantelle/pseuds/AlexisChantelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Harleen, turned Harley proves her love to the Joker, he takes her in. Tearing down her old and building up a new, he works to crown her the Clown Princess of Gotham, alongside him they take over and cause chaos all over the town together, in a form of mad love only they'd understand.</p><p>I suck at summaries, should definitely still read though, feel me?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Question?" The joker asked. Harleen stood, high above vats filled with acid. The smell intoxicating, like the love of her life in front of her.

She had no idea how she'd came to this point. She was just supposed to help him, and instead she fell head over heels for him. Helped him escape with his goons, only to be dragged into a room where he awaited her, shock therapy driving her mad, or from a brighter point of view, madly in love . But she had just one final test.

"Would you die for me?" he asked, quizzically. "Yes" Harleen answered, almost too quickly.

"That's too easy. Would you..." he looked up, searching for the right words. His head suddenly snapping down, "would you live for me?" His head tilts to the side "hmm?".

She looks at him, love filled in her eyes "yes". Oh how he loved how eager she seemed, poor girl didn't know what she was getting herself into, did she?

"Careful" his finger goes up at her. "Do not say this oath, thoughtlessly" he speaks, stepping towards her. As he's inches away from her, he brings his hand to her mouth, his hand tattoo of a laughing set of lips, covers her own.

He begins to whisper "Desire becomes surrender, surrender becomes _power_ ". His hands loses its grip at her cheeks and he slides his index finger down her lips.

"Do you want this?" he questions.

Her response is simple "I do".

He grins "Say it" his head falls back "say it" he feels something coursing through him, but can't quiet place it, chalking it up to insanity. "Say it" he breathes heavily but breathlessly all in one. His voice drops to a whisper "pretty pretty pretty pretty pretty pretty pretty" he begins "please" they both speak together.

He grins, "Aww, god you're so GOOD".

Harleen takes one last look at the acidic contract she's about to sign, then facing the Joker, she opens her arms wide and falls back. The Joker watches her fall, noting how gracefully she went, without a single protest.

He turns to leave, deciding she'd just be a distraction to the him, that there was no love, no connection between the two. Yet, after a few steps, he can't seem to get the voices to stop screaming to go get her.

With a low gut curling growl, he turns. _So this is love?_ Taking off his jacket and jumping into the acid, he begins to fall. _She better be worth it_.

He hits the acid, his skin feeling alive as he dives into the water and pulls an unconscious Harley to the surface. He gives her a breath and she gasps, coming awake.

He grins and so does she. Leaning down he kisses her lips ever so softly, she holds the back of his neck and does the same.

Colors of green and red and blue swirl around them. They break apart for air and the Joker begins to laugh maniacally, Harley joins in.

"Welcome to your new life, _Harley_ ". She smiles, her eyes shinning wildly. "Thank you, _Puddin_ ".

They climb out of the acid vat and he turns towards her with a wild grin. "Time to go home, darling!" He pulls her at a run until they reach his car, laughing loudly.

He opens the door for her and let's her in, closing the door and advancing to his side. He drives them to their new hideout, speeding and flying through traffic as if he was a professional race car driver.

Once they pull the car into the secret garage, they go through a door and down a flight of steps. There's another door that opens to a room full of boxes, and at the opposite side of the room there's a door with a lock.

He looks at her " 1537". She's confused at first.

"Ohh" she giggles twisting her hair. She punches in the code and the doors open to a beautiful living space.

There's a large couch that's matte black, a glass coffee table in front of it. A wide flatscreen hangs on the wall, a bookcase on the right wall, to the left is the kitchen, up to date with appliances and a dining table fit for 12. They step in.

"Welcome home, baby" he leads her deeper into their new home. Down the hall they get to a room on the left.

"This is the scheme room, where all our planning will go on" she nods.

He walks directly across the hall "this is just a simple lounge area but it leads to more" he pulls her inside and to the right is an elevator. He presses the button for down and they step inside.

"This leads to our training area, where I'll be training you, alongside some other criminals, where you will become _the_ Harley Quinn" . She beams a smile bright enough to blind a man.

"So let me show you around this room", he walks to the left wall, which is filled with various hand weapons.

"So many choices" she smirks.

"Yes, it is my dear, and I'll let you choose which weapons you choose to train with", she jumped up and down excitedly.

"Now to the back of the wall we have all the equipment you'll need". Harley looked confused, "Where is it?". He only smirked at her, walking to the screen on the wall.

"Here you select which equipment you need and it will appear through various places in this room, this is the control panel to whatever we want to change this room into", he demonstrates by selecting shooting targets and they appear on the wall "see?".

Harley is mesmerized. "But it gets better!" The joker sings excitedly. He presses more buttons and targets appear all over the room, some start to move.

"Blank targets not enough?" He presses another button and some of them morph into figures, they begin to fire. "Oh my!" Harley squeals!

"Of course, the bullets aren't real from the dummies so you need a vest to read when you've been shot, they emit sensors that cause pain through vibrations, we'll get to those eventually". Harley nods slowly.

"This room can do so much more but for now, I'll move to the right side of the room" they walked to the right wall which was filled with all kinds of guns. "May I ?" She asked. He nodded and she advanced to pick up a pistol.

"That my dear, is a Chiappa Rhino 60DS, and it looks dashing in your grip". Harley beams and mock fires it across the room.

"I like this one Mistah" she grins. He grabs the gun.

"Then I shall make it yours" he grabs her hand, "now let me show you to our room". She skips next to him as they advance the elevator again, once one floor up they leave the lounge area taking a right and walking to two big double doors. He drops her hand and pushes them open.

"Welcome, to PARADISE" he says, emphasizing the last word. She squeals and runs in.

The room opens up with high ceilings, as if a floor has been taken out. It's got high windows on the wall of the California king bed, which has purple sheets and green pillows. The bed has a mirror installed above it.

There are also windows on the left wall, which has two more doors, he pulls her in that direction. "Mine" he says pointing at the door on the left "and yours" he says pointing to the right.

He opens the doors, his closet is filled with clothes and jewels. It's purple and green in color scheme.

"Yours doesn't have much, since I'll leave that to you, but I've noticed you take a liking to the colors blue and red so I've had those colors placed for you".

"I love it Mistah J" she smiles, he picks up a single binder off the floor, "inside is all kinds of clothes and shoes, makeup and all that other shit girls like, you circle and we get it shipped here via my goons" she smiles and holds the binder to her chest.

"Now" he says closing the door "over here is the bathroom" he says walking to the right side of the room. She gasps.

It's big enough to be almost a whole other room. There's high ceilings and a huge bathtub on the right, and a big shower on the left. The entire walls are mirrors. In the center on the wall is a vanity, with his and her sinks and his and her toilets to the sides of the vanity. It's big and spacious.

"This is amazing Mistah "

"Indeed" he grabs the binder and throws it on the counter, pulling her close.

"Now they you've seen our new home,it's time to break it in". He smirks. She grins from ear to ear. "I'm all yours Mistah J" , he kisses her neck, "oh I know my dear".

He pulls of their already shredded from the acid clothes. Pushing her into the shower. Cutting it on, the water washes over them. He rinses her off, lingering much longer than necessary around certain areas. She moans lightly, his touch ghosting around her body. She turns and starts to wash him off, smirking as she gets to tease him as he did to her.

He pushes her against the glass roughly, kissing her neck, his fingers pushing between her legs and slipping into her pussy unexpectedly. She moans "oh mistah", he grins and puts his hand around her neck. The feeling of her air supply having to be rationed turns her on even more.

"Harder Mistah J" he grins. "Oh I love how crazy you are Harls", his grip tightening, as his fingers pump into her harder. She can barely moan as her air supply is finally cut off, the sensation pushes her over the edge and her orgasm crashes over her.

He lets her go, air rushing back into her lungs. Cutting the shower off he carries her bridal style to their bed and puts her on her back. She looks up at the mirror and can see their reflection. Staying on his knees he pulls her by the hair. She yelps.

"Now do what a good girl does, after getting what she wants" he says, stopping her with her lips inches away from his cock.

It's hard and has a good length to it. She puts her lips around the tip, licking it and taking more into her mouth, she looks up and sees beautiful icey blue eyes pierce her own cyrstal blue ones. He grunts at the sight of her looking up at him, she starts to deep throat him, and it pushes him to take control as he starts to fuck her mouth.

She's trying not to gag as he picks up the pace. After a few more strokes he stops. "Get on your hands and knees" she does as she's told. He sinks down and takes her into his mouth, sucking on her clit as he rubs her opening then slides in two fingers.

"Ohhh, Puddin" she says.

"Do not speak, until asked to do so" he commands. She nods.

He flips her over on her back and slams into her. He grabs her face and looks into her eyes. Reading them. He sees nothing but love and lust, with insanity iced over them. Perfect.

She's moaning and he feels his own release building up.

"Who's your daddy, my dear Harley?" He asks.

"You are Mistah J."

"And who owns you harls ?"

" You do daddy, I belong to you", he grins.

"My filthy little princess?"

"Oh yes Mistah J, I'm...your filthy ... little princess" she says between moans.

"Good girl, now show daddy how much works he's put in" and with those words she's cumming, harder than she's ever felt herself cum before.

Endless waves of pleasure rock her body and she screaming and moaning his name, her nails digging into his back.

The sight of this , along side her walls tightening and pulsing around his hard member mix with the pain of her nails in his back, and he's hit with his first wave as well.

Grunting he slows his strokes, his grips on her hips sure to leave bruises. Their orgasms subside and they both open their eyes, pale sweaty skin against pale sweaty skin. He grins and she does the same.

"I think I love you" he says to her.

"I know I love you" she returns kissing him softly.

He pulls out and rolls to her side, pulling her on top of him.

"Welcome to your new home baby, now lets get some rest, we have a big day ahead of us tomorrow." He says in her ear.

She smiles, kissing him one last time. Soon sleep overcomes them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Joker and Harley train.

Harley awakes, groggily, she opens her eyes, the room is bright with the daylight sun. She remembers last nights events and smiles to herself lightly. Oh how sweet Mistah J had been, must have been some kind of welcome week as she knew that's not how he normally operated. He was a cruel, cold man, but maybe for her, he'd be a bit easier on her. On his princess.

She rolls over, noticing there's no body warmth next to her. Did he leave? Flee? Realizing this was all a mistake? Harley shoots up in bed, frantically looking around the room she notices the bathroom emitting noise. A relief washed over her when she realizes it's the shower.

She gets up and goes to her closet, a few pieces of clothing were in their but she made a mental note to go through that binder, she definitely needed more clothes . She decided on a red pair of boy shorts and a red sports bra, with some black sweatpants and red tank top remembering that Mistah J had said training would begin today. She walked to the bathroom, setting her clothes on the vanity.

The Joker had his back to Harley but sensed her presence. "Good morning Harls" he says. She steps into the shower, "Good morning Puddin", she places a kiss on his lips and they finish washing themselves.

Stepping out of the shower together they dry off and dress for the day. After freshening up everything, he leads her to the kitchen. "You do know how to cook, right?" he questions her, an eyebrow raised. She smirks with a chuckle "anything you'd like Puddin ". He grins. "As long as it tastes good and won't be too heavy on your stomach, I'm fine with it". She thinks for a moment, "training today, screams protein." The Joker just smiles at her and sits at the bar, watching her dance around the kitchen.

"Bon Appetite" she says with a mock French accent. They enjoy breakfast together and then indulge in small talk. "Were you nervous, bringing me into all this? Showing me all of this?" She asks genuinely curious. He thinks for a moment, trying to gather the right words, "Not at all, when you ousted yourself into that vat, and I followed, I knew you'd be staying. Regardless of if you wanted to or not." She smiles softly, "It's a good thing I want to then, huh?". He nods as she collects the dishes, putting them in the dishwasher and cleaning the kitchen. He watched in awe, wondering if this is what it was like to care for someone, and spend your time with them. He could get used to it, but he'd have to start being tougher on her, couldn't have getting comfortable with someone he wasn't, at least not completely. Sure he could be sweet, but that's not who he was. Soon enough, she'd find out, and that'd be her real test. Except she wouldn't be able to leave if she'd wanted to. He'd grown an attachment to her.

"I'm all ready for training Puddin" she boasts. He stands up, a grin plastered on his face. "Then follow me, my dear Harley". They advanced to the training room.

"I believe the first thing you should learn before even handling a weapon is basic fighting skills. So I've worked out a training plan for you." They walked over the the control panel wall. After pressing a few selections a chalkboard came up on the wall. He grabbed a pen meant for the device. "Oooo" Harley ooed. He smiled at her childish wits and begin to go over the plan.

"For two days I will teach you the basics of fighting. Day one" he writes "will be today. I will teach you many moves but I will not use them on you. Got it?" She nods, still listening. "Good, now day two consists of you going against an amateur me. You learn quick so it shouldn't be too tough. Day three, I will face you and spare next to no mercy, but I will make sure not go overboard." She gulps softly. "Alright Puddin".  
"Day four and five will be you combining those moves with various hand weapons of your choice. After trying a dozen or so out I'll let you pick two or three to really perfect. After you've trained on them for two days, I'll face you once more. A harder battle, but nothing i don't think you can't handle. Day six I will allow a rest day, do with that time what you will, day seven will be a final test. You will show me hand skills and combat skills, with and without a weapon. You do not go easy on me, this is to better you, do you understand me?" She nods fast , excitement showing in her blue irises "Yes, Mistah J!" "Good" he swipes to the left and a clear board appears.  
"Day eight I will allow you another rest day, surely you will need it. Lucky you, there will be no more fighting. Day nine we move into the guns, I'll walk you through the most commonly used, training you in those just in case you ever need to use them. But I will let you choose two or three of your own to handle. You've already chosen one." Harley mocks aims and shoots again, mimicking her moves from yesterday.

He chuckles, "Day 10 we will start to use animated targets and the vest again, this emits very real senses of pain. You must be on your A game Harls" he says sternly. Harley nods in response. "Once you've finished that you will face animated figures once more in a final test. They will be set to the hardest setting. I advice you bring you best shot, using the guns you're most comfortable with. It will be just you, against 4 animated figures. Once that is over, you, physically, will be able to take the final test. Day 11, I will allow another rest day, as the next will cause much emotional strain. Day 12, is the emotional test, you will undergo a sleep where very real situations occur in your mind, and you must finish them. Get through that, and your 12 days of training is over! You'll be as good as me, almost!" He finishes closing out the chalk board screen.

"Got it!" Harley says, saluting him. He grins, then punches Harley in the jaw. She lets out a cry. Hurt showing in her eyes. "Cmon, get up!! Lesson one, expect the unexpected!" He screams, going to kick at her sides, she rolls over and dodges the kicks, swiftly picking herself up. He advances her, punches and dodges are exchanged. She's quick and that's a good thing. Her eyes lead you to her false target while her hits land completely elsewhere.

After a couple hours and a lot of bruises for Harley, spare a few less for the Joker, day one is over. She tired and she hurts, but she has to be tough for her Puddin. She has to prove to him that she can do it.

"Good work Harley" he looks her over, making sure she's not too hurt. She softly smiles. He wraps his arm around her waist. She winces slightly, he'd have to make sure to check that when upstairs.

Once inside the room, they undressed. He figured a nice bath would do her some good. As she soaked he debated adding in a special serum that would help her heal much faster. He decided against it, she needed to understand what she signed herself up for. Some days she'd feel worse that this. He took a shower then advanced to the kitchen to cook up a dinner. He was in the mood for Chicken Alfredo , which meant so was she. After cooking, about an hour had elapsed. He put the food on plates, grabbing two drinks and heading back to their room. Switching on the tv to the demand channel he went to get Harley.

"Ready to come out?" He asked. She nodded. He helped her out. "Once you're dressed come out and join me". She nodded, excitedly now at the smell of food.

Once dressed, she ventured into their bedroom. The food looked and smelled fantastic. She never knew he could cook. She'd definitely have to challenge him to a cook off. After eating she took their plates to the kitchen. When she returned, she saw he had placed the binder on the bed. He patted the spot next to him. Once she sat, he handed her a pin. As she circled all the things she'd like, he skimmed through the channels, watching various shows.

"All done" she handed him the book. He grabbed it and placed a call. A few minutes later he received a call. "I'll be back". She nodded. He went to drop of the binder. Once he came back, Harley smiled at him. "I missed you Puddin!" She squealed. He grinned and got back in bed. "Your things will start to arrive over the next few days my dear" he smiled at her. "Oh goody!!, I saw the cutest pair of heels I want!" He pulled her in and kissed her neck. "It's time for rest, we have yet another big day ahead of us". She kissed his lips and snuggled up under him. "Goodnight Puddin", "Goodnight Princess". He wondered how he'd gotten himself into this mess? Too late now, he knew he was just beginning the ride, but he'd make sure it would be enjoyable for the both of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, ,concerns? Don't be afraid to drop criticism below. I am easing into a slightly more violent joker, but don't worry, it won't be anything too crazy! Thanks for reading ❤️


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2 and 3 of training !!

Harley woke up sore, her body ached but she knew this would be child's play on certain days. _Tough it up, Harls_.

She moves to get dressed for her day of training then goes to start breakfast. A few minutes after starting, The Joker walks in and takes a seat at the table. In a way, it all still felt so surreal to Harley.

"Good morning, Puddin"

"Good morning, Princess"

He went over today's plan as they ate breakfast. He seemed to really care and have a lot of faith in Harley. She made a huge mental note to not fuck this up.

"Are you ready, dear?"

"Ready as ever"

They advanced to the training room. And she falls into a stance before The Joker utters a word. He grins. "You're already 10x smarter than half these, dare I say,  _villains_  out here, darling."

They begin to spar and boy was he going much harder on her today, than he was yesterday. She gulps, she was keeping up, but this was only an amateur joker. She couldn't begin to wonder what she was getting herself into for tomorrow.

Suddenly, he stops. "You're distracted"

"What?"

"You're thinking about something, causing you to be distracted. I can tell." He circles her, then goes in for a kick. She catches his foot and they're back into motion.

They train for 6 hours that day. She makes note that she doesn't even feel sore. The pain only fueling her to fight harder. He loved it, she could tell.

"I'm proud, you conquered a milestone only people as insane as I do. Pain fuels the fire. I can _seeee_ it in your big blue eyes" he giggles.

" I feel amazing Mr.J" she answered honestly.

"Good, tomorrow will be the day, we see just how much you really can take"

She grins, "And I'm more than ready to show you."

They awoke the next morning and their routine was the same. Breakfast and small talk then it was time for training.

"No time for chit chat" he cackles.

Harley smirks and throws the first few blows. Connecting with his Jaw and sending a swift kick to his ribs. He stumbles back but doesn't fall. _Oops_.

"Almost, but not quiet, my dear." He charges at her, two hooks, one to the left of her face and the other the right. He pulls her legs from under her and she crashes to the floor. He's on top of her.

She tries to throw punches but to no avail. He pins her wrists above her head. "This position, gets you killed. Now show me how to get out of it."

He releases her wrists and she performs  the move he's taught her, slipping from under him and turning to kick his head.

But he's one step ahead, rolling away from her he hops back to his feet and rolls his neck.

"Oh we aren't done baby"

Harley only grins and charges towards him again. They fought for 3 hours, but with fatigue setting in he decides to just end it.

Sending a right hook to her jaw and a quick uppercut to her chin, he takes her moment of disorientation to his advantage and kicks her right in the gut.

She hits the floor with a thud and a grunt. He walks over to her and pulls out a pistol she didn't even know he had. She gets the point he's making.

"I'm sorry"

"Oh, do not be sorry", he pulls her up, his arms around her waist, "you did great. I was not expecting you to beat me, but you have shown me that you can handle your own"

She grins, and leans up to kiss him. He roughly kisses back then starts to laugh maniacally. She joins in and soon they are both on the floor, laughter overtaking their bodies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this was so short, the next chapter will be up today as well so be on the lookout! I just didn't want to drag it out too long and make it boring. Comments, concerns, criticism? Drop it below! Also, if you have a Tumblr, I just made one! I'd love if you gave it a follow! Posting short stories and imagines, also taking requests on both AO3 and Tumblr. ❤️
> 
> Tumblr: ohmypuddinnn


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to my girl Luni, already snagging the award for worlds greatest beta, evvvaaaa!!! ❤️

_The past few days had consisted of Harley and The Joker training. She had learned the basics of fighting, prepared to take on anyone who challenged her. She was fast and she knew if she focused, she would be deadly. It was just a matter of time before Gotham would fear, The Harley Quinn._

Harley awoke the next morning feeling alert and, something she couldn't place. Insanity? Who knew.

The morning had become routine. She placed the dishes in the sink.

"You seem eager today, Princess."

"I get to pick weapons!!" She beamed. He chuckled lightly, following a skipping Harley to the training room.

"Okay so, I was going to train you in some easy weapons first , but I think you're good enough to just pick a few for me to show you."

Harley ran to the wall. There were so many options. Various weapons expanding over the entire black surface from left to right. It looked like a wall you'd see in a torture film.

Harley took a moment to really scan her options. A bat, she'd have fun with that. Then a huge mallet, oh how'd it suck for whoever was on the receiving end of that. And finally, a long walking cane. Perfect weight, sure to break anything it connected with.

"Wonderful choices, my darling"

He sets up some moving figures, not wanting to be the one getting smashed by a huge mallet or knocked out by a bat or a cane.

Time flies. Harley enjoying her time smashing into the figures, which break into tiny black pieces and morph into the ground.

"Alright, you're moving much faster than I thought you'd be" he circles around a panting but smiling Harley.

"Does that mean I get a reward Mistah J?" Big blue eyes begging for a yes.

His arms wrap around her waist. He starts trailing kisses over her neck, lightly nipping her neck. "Oh yes, go get dressed in something nice darling."

She bolts upstairs, The Joker hot on her heels. She strips her clothes, he does the same. A not so hands off shower occurs.

They emerge from water. Approaching the appropriate closets, they soon come out fully clothed.

The Joker is wearing a black tuxedo. A white undershirt with the first three buttons undone. A fine cobalt walking cane, completely unnecessary for aid, but completely dashing as a finishing touch to the whole look, to top everything off.

Harley dresses in a tight sparkly bodycon dress that is light purple, her accessories the same shade and light purple sequin pumps.

She exits the closet, her eyes falling directly on the hungry gaze The Joker is giving her.

"Let's go baby" he grabs her hand and they exit their home, he opens the door of his purple Lamborghini, letting Harley inside.

They drive to Grin and Bare It, a club The Joker had started to take over. Going to his VIP area they sit looking down at the crowd. Harley starts to dance to the music. It's so mesmerizing and sexy to watch.

  
"Why don't you go down there with the dancers and show the crowd those moves?"

She grins, The Joker helps her up and leads her down to the cage the dancers are in. The girls see The Joker and so does the crowd. He ushers Harley in and she starts to dance, grinding and swaying her hips to the changing beats. The crowd loves her.

He's back in the VIP booth, looking down, watching her dance. A slight tightness in his pants, sure to be a nuisance if he didn't get it taken care of soon. "Go and nicely bring her up here" he says to one of the guards. They nod and come back with a smiling Harley.

"Hi Puddin, miss me?" She teases.

He growls and pulls her in his lap. "Oh well someone sure did!!" She says slightly grinding against his now hard member.

"Harley, I will fuck you right now in this club if you keep this up."

"Maybe that's what I want _Mistaaaahh_ J" her lips grazing by his ear.

He looks over at the two guards, "get the fuck out, keep watch from the bottom of the steps"

One guard looks, about to protest. That changes when The Joker swiftly pulls out a pistol. Both guards turn on their heels and exit the room.

"I think....I think you deserve a reward for all the work you've accomplished in these past few days"

She nods, moving off his lap. She starts to seductively pull down the straps to her dress. Slowly moving her hips to shimmy it down her body. Giving her Puddin a slow sexual strip tease. The bulge in his pants looking like at any moment it would bust through the fabric.

A naked Harley walks over and straddles The Joker.

"Let's have some fun, _Puddin_ "

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed that! Comments, concerns, criticism? Drop it below! Request? I take them on here and on my Tumblr!! ❤️
> 
> Tumblr: ohmypuddinnn


	5. Chapter 5

_The past few days had been spent with The Joker helping Harley train. Grasping the basics quite quickly, he decided to move into weapons of her choice and train her in those. After a successful training session, he treated her to a night out at one of his clubs._

Harley awoke the next morning. She was quite excited as the last two days had went by smoothly and it was now time for her to get her hands on the big guns, all pun intended. She smirked and hopped in the shower.

Emerging to the kitchen she sat and ate breakfast. A note was under the plate of food made for her, from J, it informed her to meet him in the training room quickly.

She ate her breakfast, throwing all the dishes in the dishwasher and heading to the elevator to descend to the training room.

As she walked out, she saw her Puddin talking to someone.

They both turned upon hearing her arrival. “Good morning Princess”

“Morning Harley”, the man said, she thought he looked familiar.

“Good morning, Puddin, deadshot?”

Both J and Deadshot grin. “Isn't she great?”

Deadshot nods, “You're starting off on a good foot already, so here's the wrap. My man J wants me to train you with some weapons, seeing as im-”

“The man that doesn't miss” Harley finishes for him, a smirk dancing across her lips.

Deadshot looks at J and nods approvingly.

“I didn't even tell her that.” He says

“I did work in Gotham before this you know”,Harley adds in.

Both J and Deadshot murmur some things along the line of “true” and “oh yeah, yeah”. They walk over to the right side of the room.

“So I hear you've already picked out a gun?”

Harley nods, J pulls it off the wall. And Harley's stares at it. “Did you-”

“Yup, customized for the one, the only, Harley Quinn.”

She jumps and claps excitedly. J hands her the gun and she examines it. It's white with gold embellishment, the chamber alternating the words love and hate. She beamed at it proudly.

Deadshot nods, “That's a nice custom, .357 magnum. Let's see what you can do with it.”

They walk to the far back wall and Deadshot brings up some targets. “Empty that entire clip into this target.”

She does as told. _Bang_ _Bang_ _Bang_. After lowering the revolver she turns to look at Deadshot and J, whom are both looking at each other in shock. “Well?” She questions.

Deadshot moves and ushers Harley towards the target. “Do you see this?? You must have had prior training with guns, because no one empties a whole clip, almost perfectly in the center of the target.”

J walks up examine the target, “Not to mention you did that in all of six seconds, and managed to not pierce one vital area, but four of them.”

Harley just giggles, “I may have dabbled in guns when I was a teenager.” She shrugs.

Deadshot and J glance at each other and J shrugs. “Gimmie one second”, Deadshot jogs off.

A few seconds later he returns with three new guns. Each from a different category.

“Here, I've collected three guns that I think will be great for your grip. Seems you're full of surprises so I think we can skip the little shit. The first gun is an AR, short for Automated Rifle. A G36C, Heckler & Kosh, perfect size for someone with your build.”

She takes the rifle, feeling it's weight over. She aims through the sights, taking a strong stance. “Interesting.”

Deadshot passes the two guns to J and goes to set up new targets. “Three targets, I want you to move from left to right.” He hands her two extra clips, “one clip for each target, even when reloading, keep moving.”

She nods, adding the clips in her pocket. She brings up the sight, focusing briefly, then she begins to fire. One clip down, her reload is swift. Empty clips down and out on the reach for the new, new clip jammed inside on the reload. Two clips down, same thing. Third clips empties, she lowers the sight and looks over to the two.

They bust out laughing. “J!! You ain't tell me she was this good homie!”

He snickers, silver teeth glinting, “I didn't quite know myself.” Harley grins.

“Say doll, what else can you do?”

She walks over and grabs the next gun. Weighing it out. “SMG weight”, she flips it around, “don't know the name but foregrip and holographic sight” she smirks at Deadshot.

He only grins and claps, ”UMP45, Heckler & Kosh.” He walks over and brings up a totally different target set up.

Moving targets advance from the walls sliding across the floor. “J, can you take her about six or seven feet away from the first targets, when she's done, I'll cut the targets and we can check the hits.”

He nods, moving Harley with him. She pecks his cheek and he grabs her ass.

“Ard Harls, light em up and keep it moving through the setup.”

She salutes Deadshot and J grins. She begins to shoot, gracefully slipping between targets until she reaches Deadshot. J walks through the targets as well.

Deadshot nods and they start to check the progress of her bullets. Damn near perfect. Upon reaching the end, Deadshot claps. “All those shots are definitely fatal. What the hell you got J? She a walking death machine!!”

J nods, looking Harley over. “I definitely didn't expect this, I'm going to have to re work her training.”

“Well shit, we got one more gun I wanna see her use,” he glances at Harley, “headshots only.”

She smirks and exchanges guns with him.

“That's a shot gun, best one for you build, Kel-Tev KSG, equipped with a red dot sight and a vertical fore grip.”

She nods, feeling the weight of the gun to get acquainted with it.

“I'm going to equip eight targets, this time figures that are moving, this gun has twelve bullets, you have one clip, think you can handle that?” Deadshot smirks at her, she nods.

“Wait, let me grab something.” J comes back with a vest and straps it on her. He looks at Deadshot. “This vest emits sensors that sends pain, when the subject has been hit.”

Deadshot grins, “ohhh hooo, this that hi tech shit huh J!” They share a laugh, J’s much more manical than Deadshots.

Harley rolls her eyes and walks back to the beginning of the course. “Ready!!”

J hits the button, and she begins to make her descend. The first two targets are easy. One on the left, _BANG_! One on the right, _BANG_! The bullets pierce the head and it breaks into a million pieces. The bullets disintegrate, as to avoid injury to those around.

The next two targets charge at her and she ducks behind a block, the first figure leaps across and while it's mid air she fires. BANG. Popping up, a swift turn on her heels, _BANG_!

She hops over the block. Four down, four more to go. This time there's three. She fires at the first one, the head explodes. The second and third charge at her. Moving around a pillar she fires and the last two. _BANG_! _BANG_! The heads explode. She looks down and that's all it takes.

The last target moves swiftly. Sharp pains rock through her vest, she cries out and rolls behind a block. “WHAT KIND OF FUCKING GUN DID YOU GIVE TO THIS THING? I HAVE A SHOTTY AND HE HAS SOME AUTOMATIC SHIT!!”

She hears them snicker in the distance. Rolling her eyes and snapping her neck around she hops up and dives over the block. She finds the final target and fires. _BANG_! It falls to the floor, pieces flying everywhere.

She walks over to them, throwing the gun at Deadshot. He catches it and she rips off her vest, obviously lightly annoyed. They suppress laughter, but fail. She has a big bruises on her left rib and hip. She glares at them.

“Look at the bright side pumpkin, if you can get through that, you can damn near get through anything.” J says placing the vest back on the rack.

She pouts, “still would have been nice to know he had an automatic.”

Deadshot raises his eyebrow, “so you wanted to get popped by a shotty?”

She tilts her head, “touché.”

They head back to the right wall, where Deadshot replaces the guns. Harley keeps her new revolver.

“You did good today, real good.” He looks from you to J, “better keep her man, Gotham in for some trouble with this one at your hip.”

You all talk for a few minutes then emerge to the lounge room. J hands over a bag, in which you assume is filled with cash. “Thanks for doing business with me.”

Deadshot looks surprised, probably unaware to the specific amount of money he was receiving until now. He nods, “anytime, pleasure doing business with ya J, catch ya later harls.” He exits.

Harley puts her gun on the table and plops on the couch. “Today was good.”

J moves next to her, his hand snaking around her waist as she lays against him. “Indeed it was, in fact, tomorrow will be a rest day. It's quite obvious to me that you don't need anymore training in that field. So after your break day, you'll take the final test. The mind test, I think you're ready.”

She smiles up at him, “Oh I know I'm ready.”

“And for being so good today, you get a reward from me, anything you want.”

She thinks for a minute, “I want a bath with those healing soaps, my side is killing me.”

He pouts at first, but chalks it up to her deserving it. “Then follow me, doll face.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed that !! Chapter 6 is coming soon!! Comments, concerns, criticism? Drop it below! Requests? I take them here and on my tumblr!


	6. Chapter 6

_Training with Deadshot had gone particularly well for the blonde. She was a beast, her gun skills evident and her background of gymnastics putting her a step above the competition. She was going to take Gotham by storm, she had just one final test._

Harley awoke that morning, alert and prepared for her final test. She didn't think it would be easy but she was going to prove to her Puddin that she could indeed do this. She hopped out of bed and got dressed. Walking to the kitchen to prepare breakfast. She was then joined by her Puddin. “Morning Mr.J!”

“Morning Harls, ready for today? It won't be as easy as this training has went for you.”

She nods and they engage in small talk over breakfast. Shortly after descending to the training room. There's a chair that's nice and plush, another chair with straps, “must be mines” she thinks, and a computer screen. A single syringe sitting on the table.

He straps her to the chair. “This is going to put you through a series of mental test, just to see how you'll react. The simulations will be very real so I’d advise rationally thinking your decisions over. Ready?”

She nods and he shoots her with a serum, her world goes black and her last audio recollection is “Good luck Harley.”

_She awoke in a dark room. “Mr.J!?”. No answer. She gets up and blindly walks around the room, her arms outstretched in front of her. Suddenly she's grabbed, a hand going over her mouth to muffle her screams. She goes through a series of moves and slips from out of the grip. A new surge of confidence coursing through her body. “You've got to do better than that pumpkin!” She lashes out at the figure, and beats it to the ground. Suddenly the lights come on and she screams in horror. A bloody Mr.J lays on the ground as two masked men charge at her. She grows angry at herself and begins to fight the them, sparing them no life for causing her to hurt her Puddin. The two men lay lifeless as Harley turns to Mr. J. She looks confused. There's two of him. The alive figure begins to clap as a smack if thunder rolls by, the lights flicker._

_It's raining and her and Mr.J are on a mission. “Grab the diamond Harley! That fucking bat is coming!!” He yells to her. She jumps and grabs the diamond throwing it in her bag just as batman breaks through the glass. He doesn't see Harley and charges for The Joker. She laughs and he turns around but it's too late. She pulls out her gun,“You're gonna have to be quicker than that Batsy!!” She shoots her custom gun at his legs. He falls to the floor with a scream.“Why the legs?” The joker asks. “It'd be no fun if I had killed him! Then who'd give us a good chase?!” They both share a maniacal laugh and run out of the vault. Police chasing behind the couple, Mr.J leads them through twists and turns. Then they are crashing into water._

_Blackness then blinding light as Harley finds herself locked up in an interrogation room. “Tell us where that crazy fuck is?!” A lady demands. Harley stays quiet and the woman kicks her in the gut. Searing pain rips through her stomach as she realizes she bloody all over. “Now I'm going to ask you one more time, where the fuck is the clown?” A gun is placed to her forehead but she doesn't flinch. “Go to hell bitch” Harley spits. BANG!_

_There's an explosion next to Harley, Mr.J pushes her out the way but is partly crushed by debris. Harley scrambles to get him from under the debris but she's not strong enough. Panic sets in. She kisses his forehead, “don't worry, I'm going to break you out as soon as they try and lock you away.” She bounds off into the black night away from the cops. She wanders into an abandoned building._

_“Why are you with him Harley?!” Batman questions. “Why the hell do you care Bat?” She spits back. “I can help you!! If you just tell us that you need help!” She laughs, “ I don't need your help, My Puddin is the only person I'll ever need.” He shakes his head and pulls out a device with a screen. On it is The Joker kissing up on three other girls, “do you really think he cares about you?” She stops laughing and goes serious, “of course he cares! I'm his princess! How dare you?!” “Then why is he doing this to these girls if he cares about you?” She smirks once more, “it's a game we like to play. No one usually makes it out alive Batsy.” She grins batting her eyelashes at him. He knocks her out._

_The air is cold, she can't move. “It's okay dear Harley. Don't panic. I just want to play a little game.” The joker approaches her, three knives in hand. She shudders at the contact of one against her skin. He slices into her side and she cries out. “Did that hurt Harls?”. She groans, “N-no, not at all Puddin.” He takes a sharper one and cuts over the already bleeding wound, “Don't lie to me!!” She screams out. “Now again, does that hurt Harls?” She nods, “Yes Mr.J.” “Would you like me to stop?” She knew it was a trick question, she didn't have any say so. “N-no”, he laughs, pushing the third and sharpest knife into her wound slicing downwards. She begins to laugh with him and soon her world is engulfed in darkness._

The Joker watches each and every scene. Astonished, at how well she had went through all of them, for the most part. No remorse, no second guessing, no switching up. Pure carnage put upon anyone that tried to mess with her or himself. If he had needed any reassurance that she was here to stay and ready to reign chaos over Gotham , he had just gotten it.

She awakes with a shake and a scream. He allows her to calm down then gets up and unstraps her. She swoops her feet over the side of the bed and leans forward, “how'd I do,Mr.J?” she asks tiredly.

He only picks her up and carries her to their bedroom, laying her down and covering her body “You did very very well _princess_.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope that was as enjoyable to read as it was for me to write!! Comments, concerns, criticism? Drop it below! Requests? I take them here and on my tumblr! 
> 
> Tumblr: ohmypuddinnn


	7. Chapter 7

_Harley had showed her desire to be alongside her Puddin. Taking one final test, she undergoes a serum and a mental mindscape. The Joker watches, realizing he's got exactly who he wants._

Harley awoke the next morning feeling more drained than ever before. She sat in bed for a few extra minutes until she forced herself to sit up. Swinging her legs over the bed and slouching as she wandered into her closet, retreating with some lounge wear. She slouched as she went into the bathroom and proceeded to get ready.

Her shower was a bit refreshing and while she felt awake, she felt different. A sigh escaped her lips as she began to get dressed. Slipping on her shirt she feels long strong arms wrap around her torso. Her head falls back and her eyes close, a smile adorning her face as she realized she felt much more complete when he was around, her somber mood quickly dissipated..

“Why the gloomy face Princess?”

“I'm not sure honestly. I just feel weird, not bad, just new, unusual. Those simulations seemed so real and I don't know, I'm just glad I have you.” She grabbed his hands and squeezed lightly.

He only looked at her, “are you happy with who you've become??” He turns her around and she come to face to face with her reflection. Her pale white skin, bleach blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. She frowned, realizing she was lacking something.

“Color. Personality, you need it. Today we'll get it for you. You've worked hard to get to where you are, now it's time to let it be free.” He grabbed her face and peered into her eyes, his lips brushing against hers momentarily before connecting. She started to giggle, “I'm excited to see what you have in store Mistah J.”

They decide to run some errands that day for the first part of her transition. Coming home harley notices the boxes of her new fashion had been arriving over the past few days. He unpacked them with her, decorating her closet as she saw fit.

Once everything was put away, she approached her vanity. The Joker sitting on the bed to watch her. She took out the two tubs of hair dye. Separating her hair into two ponytails she began to dye one the cool tone of blue and the other a vibrant pink. She let it sit for a few minutes then went to wash it out. Drying her hair and reapplying it into pony tails.

Rummaging through her makeup she sat at her vanity and applied various smudges of color in blacks and blues and reds and pinks. She turned to face her Puddin, his eyes lighting up at the sight of her as she gets up and approaches him. “What do you think?”

“I think you look beautiful Harley, the town deserves to see you tonight, but it won't be so pretty for them.” He grins, silver teeth flashing.

She nods and changes into something she can move around in. They leave as she grabs her gun sticking it in her holster and her baseball bat.

Their first stop became the tattoo shop, Harley deciding she wanted something as a reminder of what she went through to get to where she is now.

They entered the shop and the people automatically froze with fear. The Joker chuckled, “Don't look sooo scared, just here to get a quick tattoo for this queen here. Can you do that buddy??” He smiles demandingly. The guy only nods quickly, turning to Harley, “what can I get you miss?”

She plops in a chair, “I want a heart Mistah, right here.” A finger comes up to her face just under her left eye as she shows him the position for the tattoo. He nods and gets to work. It's quick and easy. “Thanks darling!” She flings some bills at him sending a wave and a few shots into the roof of the shop. The duo exits the shop in hysterics. It felt great putting fear in people.

“That was fun Mistah J, let’s do it again!” They hop in the car and he smirks to her. “We can arrange that my dear.”

He peels off, driving into the heart of the city. They approach a club that's got a little commotion around it between some drunken guys. “Perfect” he mutters, a grin plastered on his ruby red lips.

They park the car right next to the group, who chooses to ignore the duo. Stepping out Harley slings her bat over her back and grabs her gun, sending two shots in the air.

The groups stop and one backs up, the other gets even more rowdy and approaches the duo. “Mistah J, Let’s have some fun!” She swings her bat at the face of the first man, a sickening sound of bones crushing cause her to her smile. Music to her ears. She swung at another and pulled out her gun and shot the one approaching her left. The Joker laughed manically as he just opened fire with his machine gun, bullets ripping into the group. She joins in on the laughter as they run back to the car.

“Let go pay Rob a visit Puddin.”, he grins at her suggestion and whips the car around the corner. They come up on the jewelry store and The Joker shoots out the camera before they come into view. A few shots are sent at the door by Harley as they run in, alarms go off but they are quicker. Harley smashing glasses and The Joker shooting it as they stuffed Jewels in their pockets.

Suddenly a man comes out with a shotgun, clearly shaken. “Oh Rob!” Harley squeals.

“Shut the hell up you crazy bit-”, the bullets cut his words short as his body falls to the floor in a lifeless heap. Harley's laughs and Mistah J lowers his gun, they run back to his car, sirens in the distance.

The chase is a lost cause until a familiar black automobile falls behind them. “We've got company baby!!”

“Oh Batsy! Batsy! Batsy! Coming to play with us?! You _shouldn't_ have.”, she grabs his machine gun and leans out the window firing at the batmobile. They do nothing. The car takes a sharp turn and goes into oncoming traffic. Batman drives as close as possible then jumps from out of his car and into theirs. _Wrong move Batsy._

With a gun change from the backseat Harley grabs a shotgun, leaning out the window again she dodges a grab. “Stupid bat! We're having a good night!!” A bang is heard and the Bat falls from the car top with a thud.

“HahaHaAahaHAaa, did you kill him sweetie?”

“Oh no, he's the only one that can give us a real thrill in this city.” She bursts into a fit of giggles.

“Oh I just love ya!!” He leans over and kisses her roughly. Feeling completely exhilarated she leans back out the window with a grin only fit for a maniac, “ GOODNIGHT GOTHAM!!”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This concludes chapter one! I wanted to mash both jokers, the portrayal in the comics and the new suicide squad movie. This is just the opening but more character development in later chapters! I will try and update as soon as possible. Let me know if I can improve anything! All comments and criticism welcome! If you have a request for a fic just let me know and I'll be glad to give it a go! Also, check out my new tumblr! I want to start doing little requests and imagines on there ❤️
> 
> Tumblr: ohmypuddinnn


End file.
